Athenaia Chronicles
by Torimuse
Summary: This is a ficcy I've been sitting on for a while. Athenaia (Athena) Smith gets accepted to Hogwarts, meets new friends and makes some enemies, but will she ever get to meet Harry Potter?
1. The Famous Hogwarts Letter

This is my very first ficcy. Any help with plot, ect. would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Locations and some characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story was given to me by my friend, Sarah. If you have read something written by Silly Little Kitty Cat (who is no longer on ffn) this is her story, changed quite a bit, but it was written with her full and complete permission. Athenaia, Michael, and Stephanie Smith are her characters. The rest were all created by either me or Ms. Rowling.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Ten-year-old Athenaia Smith rushed around the campground. Her shoulder- length, auburn hair flew along after her. Picking up her black cat, Shadow, which was somewhat difficult because of a large envelope in her hand, she raced towards her the tent to find her mother. They were camped out at the site of the Quidditch World Cup. The game had just ended and Athenaia and her family were walking back to the tent. An owl that had an important, smug look on its face, had just delivered a letter holding the Hogwarts crest. Athenaia was so excited that she almost stepped on a large Gray owl. It was lying on the ground with a hurt wing. Mr. Smith healed it quickly, but it wouldn't leave.  
  
"Guess what, Mum! I've been accepted at Hogwarts!" Athenaia cried, bursting into the tent, "Just like you and dad! I made it!" She showed her mother the still unopened envelope. Mrs. Smith was just a larger version of Athenaia with her auburn hair, azure eyes, cream colored skin, and a tall frame. When Mrs. Smith heard the news she bent down and gave her daughter a big hug.  
  
"Athena, that's great! I knew that you'd make it! Your father will be so pleased! Who's this?? she asked seeing the owl for the first time.  
  
"Oh! He had a broken wing and dad fixed it and now it followed me home!"  
  
"Well, I guess we?re keeping it then. What did you name her?"  
  
"Rana."  
  
"Frog? Ok, well, just hope that no one understands Ancient Muggle Languages. Rana stays home, too. She'll be a family owl."  
  
"Ok, Mum, can I bring Shady with me to Hogwarts? Please?"  
  
"Well, let's just take a look at the letter, shall we?"  
  
Athena pulled the letter out and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Smith,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Isn?t this great?" Athena asked her mom, "I get to go to Hogwarts! I've been saving up all my money to just buy my school supplies! This is fantastic!"  
  
"Calm down dear," came the reply, "Look at the supply list."  
  
Athena opened another, larger, piece of parchment. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils? clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners? Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Mum! It says we can bring a cat! Please, can I bring Shady? PLEASE?" Athena pestered  
  
"Oh, all right," her mom conceded.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"BUT!" Athena groaned. "You must provide her food and take good care of her. She is your responsibility. If she gets lost or runs off, then I guess you won't have a cat."  
  
"I'll take really good care of her," Athena said, "I promise."  
  
"Okay, now that this is settled," Mrs. Smith said, "Off to bed!"  
  
"But Mum-"  
  
"No excuses! It's almost eleven thirty. Go!"  
  
"Okay, 'night Mum!"  
  
"Sleep tight Athena, we'll get your stuff in the morning." Mrs. Smith tied a reply to Professor Dumbledore onto Rana's leg and sent her into the night.  
  
Athena awoke the next day extremely excited. She was going to Hogwarts! In a day she would be on the Hogwarts Express! Athena pulled on a powder blue robe, and hurried outside. Her mother was waiting for her.  
  
"Come on! We've got to make it to Diagon Alley before we run out of time to buy your things."  
  
Athena hurried around the tent and grabbed her broomstick, a Cleansweep Seven. "Can we fly there?"  
  
"No," her mother replied, "We might be seen by Muggles."  
  
"Oh," Athena sounded disappointed, "How are we going to get there then?"  
  
"Floo Powder."  
  
"Okay. Is Dad coming?"  
  
"No, he has to take Ares and Artemis home."  
  
"Good morning, my lovely witches," Mr. Smith had come outside, "How are you two doing today?" Mr. Smith was a tall, muscular man who had dull, red hair with just a tint of brown. His green eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Fine, Dad. I got accepted to Hogwarts!" Athena said with a huge grin on her face. "Isn't that great!" She hadn't shown her dad the envelope on the way back to the tent.  
  
"It sure is," said Athena's nine-year-old brother, Ares, standing at the tent flap. Ares looked just like their father except that he had brown eyes and his skin was lighter.  
  
"Good morning Ares," Chorused Athena, her parents, and her seven-year-old sister, Artemis, who had just walked outside. Artemis had the same color skin as her parents and sister, but her hair was strawberry blonde and she had startling ice blue eyes. She also had the smallest build of them all. Athena's parents loved Muggle mythology, so they named their children after the Muggle's ancient gods and goddesses.  
  
"Come on Athena," said Mrs. Smith, "we have to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Why?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Because," Ares said matter-of-factly, "Our older sister was just accepted to Hogwarts and we have to get her stuff."  
  
Artemis stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Does that mean you'll get to meet Harry Potter!?!" she said, turning to Athena, "That's so cool!"  
  
"Come on ," Mrs. Smith said impatiently, "lets go!"  
  
They walked to the fireplace where Mr. Smith had raised his wand and murmured something Athena could never hear, no matter how many times she had seen him light the fireplace. A fire leaped into being in the fireplace, and Athena took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace, and walked straight in shouting, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Athena watched the lights swirl around her. She was used to traveling with Floo Powder, but it always seemed somewhat dizzying. Before she could count to ten, she was in Diagon Alley. The many shops surrounded her as she landed. Athena moved to the side for her mother, then took out her Hogwarts supply list. She decided that she should just go down the list in order to get her stuff, but first was a trip to Gringotts, the local wizarding bank, to get her money. The Gringotts bank was a towering, snow white building with bronze doors. Athena liked the poem that was inscribed on the silver inner doors of the bank. She had it memorized.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
As soon as she was done reciting the poem to herself, her mother popped up behind her.   
  
"Well, Athena," Mrs. Smith asked, "where to first?"  
  
"Gringotts," she answered grinning, "I have to get my gold."  
  
They walked down the road and stopped in front of a Gringotts goblin.  
  
"I've come to take some gold out of my safe," Athena told the goblin, "Number one thousand three hundred and thirty nine."  
  
"Do you have your key?" the goblin questioned.  
  
"It's right here," she said, holding it up.  
  
"Very well then," the goblin motioned them towards a corridor, "follow me."  
  
The trip down was thrilling for Athena. She had always enjoyed those Muggle rides called, 'roller coasters,' and this was just the same to her. When they got to her safe, Athena grabbed a couple handfuls of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She had saved up to about two hundred Galleons throughout her ten--almost eleven--years of life. Her birthday happened to be on September fourth, three days after her train ride to school.  
  
"Madame Malkin's," Athena said pointing as soon as they came out of Gringotts. As soon as she walked into the shop, she was greeted by a squat witch who seemed to be smiling perpetually.  
  
"Hogwarts?? she asked, "Just come right over here." She motioned Athena to a footstool and slid a robe over her head. First she pinned the sleeves and hem to the right length, then sewed them. After that, the witch took Athena to another room and gave her a hat and a winter cloak that was at the same length of her new robes. Finally, she gave Athena a pair of dragon hide gloves and Athena paid for everything.  
  
Athena emerged from Madam Malkin's only to find her dad and siblings there as well as her mum. Mr. Smith explained that since it was only a fifteen minute car trip home from the Quidditch field, that he figured that they'd meet up with Athena as soon as they could.  
  
Athena smiled and said, "Well, then you can help me find my books at Flourish and Botts," and headed off into another store. Once her whole family was in there, she gave everyone orders. "Mum, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade one by Miranda Goshawk and A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Dad, Magical Theory by Adalbery Waffling and A Beginners? Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. Ares, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Ares replied sarcastically.  
  
"Just get my books!" Athena retorted handing a bag to Artemis. "Artemis, can you get me ten rolls of parchment, three quills, and a bottle of color-changing ink?"  
  
"Sure!" Artemis said and bounced off.  
  
Athena sighed. Artemis thought that Athena was the greatest thing in the world, next to Harry Potter, and was determined to do almost anything she said. Shaking her head, Athena headed off to find Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.  
  
Athena met her family in the middle of the store. Collecting all her books and telling Ares to take some rolls of parchment from Artemis, Athena paid for her books and crossed the street to the cauldron shop where she bought her cauldron, scales, and a telescope. Dumping all her purchases into her cauldron, Athena dragged her family down the street to the Apothecary. She needed some basic potion ingredients as well as some crystal phials to hold them (glass would have just been knocked over and broken by Shady).  
  
Last, but not least, they trudged down to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Here they were greeted by an old man with wide, pale eyes. As soon as she entered the shop he stood up and went to her parents.  
  
"Michael," he shook her dad's hand. "twelve inches, dragon heartstring, dogwood, rather inflexible, right?"  
  
"That's the one!" Mr. Smith said laughing.  
  
"And my dear Stephanie," he said turning to Athena's mother, "eleven and a half inches, cedar, phoenix feather, kind of springy?"  
  
"You do remember every wand you sell!" exclaimed Mrs. Smith.  
  
"Of course," he replied, "And here's young Athenaia Smith," he said, turning towards her. "Well, we'd better get your measurements." The tape measure took her measurements while Mr. Ollivander raced to the other side of the room and grabbed a box, saying, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch's wand."  
  
When he returned he set the box down in front of her, and the tape measurer stopped. Opening the box, Mr. Ollivander let Athena see what was in it. It was full of wands! Athena had never seen so many wands before in her life! Mr. Ollivander picked up a wand and told her to give it a wave. Just before Athena could raise her arm, Mr. Ollivander took it back.  
  
"Try this one," Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand, "ten and a quarter inches, beechwood, unicorn hair, somewhat whippy. No," he said and grabbed it back. They tried out about twenty more wands until Mr. Ollivander held up and examined a rather pretty, shiny, mother-of-pearl colored wand. "Why not?" said Mr. Ollivander and held it out to her, saying, "eleven and three quarter inches, birch, unicorn hair, pliable." When Athena held this wand up in the air, it sent a shower of sparks over her, Mr. Ollivander, and her family.  
  
"Interesting combination," Mr. Ollivander said, "that's the only birch wand that I have. And I have a lot of wands. That's the only combination that birch will work with. and only because the unicorn that gave the hair for this wand happened to stick its horn into the trunk of the tree. That's why the wood looks like a pearl. It was only a foal too. The wand length is the length of the unicorn's horn. If you were to rip this wand apart, don't really break it, I'm just giving an example, the hair in the core would be golden, not white."  
  
"Oooh!" cried Artemis, "Can I hold your wand Athena? Please?"  
  
"Go on," Mr. Ollivander told Athena, "she's too young to do any lasting damage."  
  
Athena handed Artemis her wand and Artemis started holding it like it would shatter if she held it too tightly. Artemis was holding it so close to her face that Athena could see the wand sparkling in her sister's eyes.  
  
"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed running one hand gently along the edge, "and smooth too. It doesn't just look like a pearl, it feels like a pearl too!"  
  
"Do you have a wand care kit?" Athena asked, "I want to keep my wand in good condition."  
  
"Yes, we do," Mr. Ollivander said, "Right behind the shelf with all the boxes."  
  
Athena went and grabbed one of the kits, paying eight Galleons for both and thanking Mr. Ollivander, and walked out of the store. Her family followed after her.  
  
"Who wants ice cream?" Mr. Smith asked, "My treat."  
  
They all ate ice cream sundaes and then it was time to head on home. Athena took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the Diagon Alley fireplace. After stepping forward and shouting, "Tempi Michael!" Athena was back in her fireplace.  
  
It was only one more night until Athena had to go to school. She packed all of her stuff into a Hogwarts trunk that she had received after visiting Ollivander's, and went to bed with Shady curled up beside her. 


	2. King's Cross

Early in the morning, (about dawn) the Smith family piled up into the car that Mr. Smith had magically unpacked, loaded in Athenaia's trunk, and headed cross-country to King's Cross Station. Athena was so excited. This was going to be her first year at Hogwarts. Artemis was asleep the whole way while Ares and Athena may have dosed off once or twice. Shady was copying Artemis for the first half of the journey, then woke up and became her old self, lazily watching everything go past. At ten minutes to eleven, they arrived at King's Cross. Mr. Smith hefted Athena's trunk out of the car and carried it through the station. At the barrier in-between platforms nine and ten, her parents stopped.  
  
?Now Athena,? Mr. Smith was saying, ?just go through this barrier and you?ll be at Platform nine and three quarters. We?re not going to be able to come with you because we need to stop in the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch before we head off. (they had packed breakfast to take with them) We?ll be arriving home at about the same time you get to school.?  
  
They all said their good-byes (Artemis had been woken up) and Athena hugged all of them and kissed her mom and Artemis goodbye. Then, picking up Shady, who had stayed by her feet the whole time, she turned to face the barrier, and walked through. Athena set Shady down and stared around at the room around her with wide eyes. In the center was the biggest train she had ever seen. It was scarlet with the words ?Hogwarts Express? written on it. She grabbed a rope that she had attached to the handle of her trunk and tried to drag it towards the train. (she had forgotten a trolley and the trunk was heavy) Inching her way past everyone, with Shady hanging around her ankles, she examined the people around her. Some of them had already changed into their billowy, black robes, while others were still in Muggle clothing. Athena herself was wearing a Muggle dress that came down to her knees. It was white with blue flowers and had inch wide straps over her shoulders. The Muggles called it a ?sun dress.? She thought it was kind of pretty. Too bad most robes don?t have a pattern of some sort, she thought.  
  
As she was walking along, she happened to notice a woman and a girl, both with fiery-red hair. The woman was kind of plump and seemed to be giving out last-minute instructions. Soon the woman turned and noticed Athena struggling to drag her heavy trunk towards the train.  
  
?Dear,? she said coming to Athena?s side, ?do you need any help with that? Of course you need help, a little one like you trying to drag such a heavy trunk. My boys would be glad to give you a hand. Fred! George! Come over here!? she yelled at the train.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley was calling the boys, the girl turned towards Athena. ?Are you a first year?? she asked, ?My name is Ginny Weasley.?  
  
?Yes,? she said as Mrs. Weasley turned back to them, ?My name is Athenaia Smith. Call me Athena though.?  
  
?Athenaia,? Ginny said pondering the name for a second, ?that?s a very pretty name.?  
  
?Thank you,? Athena was curious about Hogwarts, so she started questioning Ginny. ?What year are you? What house are you in??  
  
?Third,? Ginny said laughing, ?I?m a Gryffindor. You?re anxious about this, aren?t you??  
  
?Yes,? Athena admitted, ?a little.? Just then, two identical boys with the same fiery-red hair as their mother and sister ran up.  
  
?Whaddaya want mum?? asked the first one.  
  
?Yeah, why?d ya call us?? commented the second.  
  
?Fred, George, this is Athena Smith. Athena, these are two of my boys, Fred,? she pointed him out, ?and George.? She pointed to the other one. ?Boys, can you help Athena get her trunk onto the train??  
  
?Sure!? both boys said in unison. They reached down and each grabbed one of the handles of the trunk. Shady saw them and started hissing. They both jumped back in surprise. ?Woah!? one of them yelled, ?You have a cat??  
  
?Yes,? she said scooping up the hissing animal, ?Quiet!? she told the cat, ?They?re helping me!? Shady stopped, looked up at her mistress, and curled up in her arms. Fred and George lifted the trunk and started off towards the train, Athena right behind them, holding the cat.  
  
?So, you?re a first year,? The other said, ?Do you want to know how they sort you into the different houses??  
  
?Uh, okay,? Athena said uncertainly.  
  
?You have to fight a dragon,? he said.  
  
?A d-dragon!?  
  
?Fred?s right,? replied George, ?a gigantic Welsh Green.?  
  
Athena guessed they were probably making this up, but they seemed to be sincere about it.  
  
?They grade you on how well you fight,? commented Fred, ?and what techniques you use.?  
  
?Good luck!? They said as they reached the train and heaved her trunk into the cargo area.  
  
?Don?t let the dragon eat you!? shouted George as the boys boarded the train.  
  
Athena stood there with a sour look on her face. They?re probably lying to me, she thought, but what if they?re telling the truth? Would the headmaster allow beginning students to face dragons? She went onto the train at the opposite end of the twins, so she wouldn?t have to see them for a while. The car she chose was empty except for a blonde haired girl who was busy paying attention to a thick book, so she didn?t see or hear Athena come in. This was all the better, because Athena didn?t feel like talking to anyone at the moment.  
  
She dug into her bag. Pulling out a thick, battered book, she looked at it, stuck it back in, and pulled out a different one of about the same thickness and quality. Scowling slightly, she stuck that one back in her bag and pulled out a third with a smile on her face. It was the first part of a trilogy, what Muggles call a set of three books. Athena loved the Muggle books in the categories called fantasy and science fiction. There were so many different ways that Muggles portrayed magic. The books that Athena pulled out were the trilogy Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R. Tolkien. She had read these books so much that she practically had them memorized.  
  
When she was halfway through the second book a loudspeaker sounded saying, ?We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes? time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.?  
  
Athena looked up and noticed that the blonde-haired girl was gone. She quickly threw a robe on over her dress, because she had lost so much time, and it was getting cold and rainy outside. As soon as she had done so, she heard a knock on the car door. She opened it and saw an older boy with a worried expression on his face.  
  
?Have you seen my toad?? he asked her, ?He got away from me again.?  
  
?I haven?t seen it, but...? Athena trailed off, ?Shady? Where are you?? She heard a loud hissing coming from in between two seats. ?Shady?? Sure enough, it was Shady, who had a large toad cornered in between the seats.  
  
?Trevor!? the boy cried, ?There you are!? He picked up his toad. ?I?m Neville Longbottom, by the way,? he said as he walked out of the compartment, leaving Shady?s smug, yellow eyes looking at Athena as if to say, I knew the toad would come in handy. Athena thought for a moment about that, but her thoughts were interrupted by the train stopping. She scooped up the smug cat, and got ready to leave the train.  
  
Athenaia joined the crowd as it rushed out of the train. Big storm clouds swamped the station and drenched everyone.  
  
A huge man was calling out, ?Firs? years over here! Any more firs? years? Come along now! This way!?  
  
All of the first years followed the ten-foot tall man down a muddy path, slippery with rain. Athena slipped, and dropped Shady. The cat raced on, following the path.  
  
?Shady!? Athena called, but her voice was lost in the howling wind. When they reached the bottom of the path, she tried to inch her way through the crowd to the man leading them. At the bottom of the path sat a fleet of small boats.  
  
?No more?n four to a boat,? he told the group as they all crowded around. ?My name?s Hagrid. He informed them as they all clambered into the boats. ?I?m the Hogwarts gamekeeper as well as the professor of the Care of Magical Creatures class.?  
  
As all of the other first years scrambled into boats, Athena saw her chance.  
  
?Mr. Hagrid?? she quickly walked over to him. ?Mr. Hagrid, have you seen my cat??  
  
?Yer cat?? he asked.  
  
?Yes,? Athena answered. ?I slipped on the path, and she fell out of my arms and ran away.? Just as she said this a soaking Shady bounded up and started pawing at Athena?s leg. ?Shady!? She scooped up her cat.  
  
?I don?t think yeh need any help findin? her,? Hagrid told her. ?She?ll just come back of her own accord. Yeh migh? want ta find a boat now.?  
  
Athena scrambled into the last boat. It contained two boys and another girl. The boats started heading out onto the water of their own accord. One of the two boys started trailing his hand in the water. Something in the water must have caught his eye, because in the next minute he fell in. A few seconds later he was propelled back into the boat. Athena saw a tentacle pulling back into the water as the boy landed.  
  
?Yeh all righ? there?? Hagrid asked him, handing the boy his huge moleskin overcoat.  
  
?Yeah,? the boy replied meekly. Athena focused her attention on the rest of the trip..  
  
?Yeh?ll get yer firs? sight o? Hogwarts in a sec,? the huge man called over his shoulder, ?jus? round this bend here.?  
  
They all let out a loud, ?Oooh!? at the sight of the gigantic castle.  
  
When they reached the enormous castle, they got out of their boats and Hagrid pounded a big fist on the door three times. An old, strict looking witch with black hair opened the door.  
  
?The firs? years, Professor McGonagall,? Hagrid said.  
  
?I will take them from here,? Professor McGonagall told him. She pulled open the huge oak door and led them into a small chamber off to the side of the great hall. They all huddled together nervously, and they all were dripping wet. 


	3. The Sorting

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.  You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.  While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.  At the end of he year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.  I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.  I suggest you all try to look as decent as you can.  We all know that it's not your fault that it rained."

As the first years entered the Great Hall, they saw an old, frayed hat perched upon a stool.  They all started staring at it when suddenly a crack opened in the brim and it began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts school began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

The hall erupted into applause.  Athena watched the start of the ceremony.  Professor McGonagall unrolled a big scroll of parchment and told them, "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool.  When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

When she heard this, she wasn't sure if she was relieved, disappointed, or angry._  All we have to do is put that hat on our head and go to wherever it tells us?  Fred and George lied!  I do_ not _want to be in whatever house_ they _are!_  Athenaia started looking at the four tables, one for each Hogwarts house, assessing how well she would fit in there.

_Slytherin doesn't look that pleasant.  I hope I'm not in there.  Besides, I hate snakes!  Hufflepuff doesn't look that bad, but badgers aren't exactly my kind of animal.  Ravenclaw eagles...I can see myself as one of them.  Gryffindor - Hey! Is that Fred and George!  I am_ not_going into Gryffindor!  But, wait - isn't that Harry Potter?  Oh, my!  That_ is _Harry Potter!_

The sorting started, interrupting her train of thought.

"Ackerly, Stewart!"  A nice looking boy stumbled forward and dropped the hat on his head.  "RAVENCLAW!"

"Baker, Stephanie!"  A blond girl, with an eager look on her face, walked up to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.  "RAVENCLAW!"

"Baker, Riley!"  Most likely the previous girl's twin.  "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"  A tall, blushing boy staggered to the front.  "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"  The boy that had fallen out of the boat eagerly ran to the stool, still wearing Hagrid's coat, and jammed the hat onto his head.  "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Keiys, Rachael!"  This was a nasty looking girl with a smug face.  "SLYTHERIN!"

"Lupin, Katrina!"  A girl with short pigtails padded to the stool.  "GRYFFINDOR!"

"O'Rourke, Sara Cate!"  A blonde short-haired girl cautiously crept up to the hat.  "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next, a pair of twins were called up, Salaza, Evita, and Salaza, Jirmane.  Both went to Slytherin.

"Smith, Athenaia!"  _My turn_, Athena thought, walking calmly to the hat with her head held high.  _I want to be in Gryffindor, I want to meet Harry!_

"Hmm, interesting," the hat told her as she put it on.  "I see intelligence, courage.  You're a hard worker.  Somewhat ambitious, but a strong dislike for snakes.  Hmm.  Where would you like to go?"

_I want to be in Gryffindor!_  she thought to the hat.

"If you want to be in Gryffindor, just to meet someone famous," came the reply, "then that's not the house for you.  I can also see a dislike for Hufflepuff, so the only other choice is, RAVENCLAW!"

Athena got off of the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table as it burst into applause.  She sat down next to a pretty, black-haired girl.

"Hi!  Welcome to Hogwarts," said Cho.  "My name is Cho Chang, and if I remember correctly, your name is Athenaia."

"Yes," replied Athena.  "But everyone calls me Athena."

The sorting ended with Wydlon, Torene. (HUFFLEPUFF) and Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up.  Everyone went silent.  Glancing around the room with a huge smile on his face, he said, "I have only two words to say to you, tuck in."  Athena could hear a couple of people saying, "Hear, hear!" as food magically appeared on the plates in front of them.  Mountains of chicken, pork chops, treacle tarts, and pumpkin juice filled the tables.

When they had all finished eating.  Professor Dumbledore stood up again.  The food on the tables vanished.  He started to speak, "So, now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.  The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

This announcement received an angry buzz from all of the tables, as well as a couple unexpected swears from Cho.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy--but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.  I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts--"

His speech was cut off by the slam of the great doors as they were pushed open.  On the other side stood a man in a long, black cloak.  He lowered his hood and made his way towards Professor Dumbledore as the room burst into hushed whispers.  It seemed that this man was covered in scars.  As he finished talking to Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster turned and said, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  Professor Moody."

Moody had a wooden leg and a bright blue, wildly spinning eyeball.  His thick, grizzled hair lay around his face like a lion's mane.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued the announcements, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century.  It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

This brought a loud, excited murmuring from all of the tables.

"You're JOKING!" someone shouted from the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore once again continued, " I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley.  Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."  He stopped after seeing a harsh glance from Professor McGonagall.  "Er--but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I?  Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry:  Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.  A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.  The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities--until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful.  However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt.  We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween.  An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.  Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year.  Only students who are of age--that is to say, seventeen years or older--will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration.  This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will be able to cope with them.  I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.  I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year.  I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected.  And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning.  Bed time!  Chop-chop!"

After Dumbledore's announcements, Athena slowly put her book into her bag.  She had been trying to finish the second Lord of the Rings book over dinner.  The prefects were both rushing around, whispering something that Athena couldn't quite hear.  She looked once again at the long table of teachers that would be teaching her classes this year.  She didn't like the looks of a greasy-haired teacher with a pointy nose.  When she turned back to grab her bag, all of the Ravenclaws were gone.

Athena left the great hall only to be surrounded by paintings.  She walked slowly so she could glance at all of them.  She noticed that they all seemed to move around, or into one another's frames.  She kept running different thoughts around in her mind.  _What if they don't like me?  What if the Sorting Hat was wrong?  Will I meet anyone else?  Are all the girls as nice as Cho? _ One seemed to startle her as she thought it.  _Where's the Ravenclaw common room? _ Athena stopped walking to stare at a giant painting that caught her eye.  It was of a seemingly Scottish wizard from about the eighteenth century, wearing a kilt, sitting in the library, reading a book.  Suddenly, the wizard looked up.

"Well, young Ravenclaw lass, art thou going to stand there forever staring at me, or dost thou know the password?"

"Password?" Athena wondered out loud.

"Aye, be ye Ravenclaw or not?  Ye must be, I can sight a Ravenclaw from a mile away!"

"Oh!  You must be the door to the Ravenclaw common room!  The password is, um, oh!  I need to see the prefects first, don't I?

"Aye!  Ye be a first year, no doubt.  My name be Sir Calvan of  Brice, but thee may address me as Calvan.  The most dependable prefect in Ravenclaw is a lass by the name of Kelly Lindrom.  Thee may ask any Ravenclaw of her whereabouts.  'Tis always the same.  Ye can find the lass in the library.  Always reading is she, but now she be right behind thee."

"Huh?" Athena asked turning around.

Standing there was a tall, older girl with light reddish blond shoulder length hair, green eyes, and a book under one arm.

"Like Calvan said, you must be a first year," she said holding out her hand, "I'm Kelly Lindrom, but call me Kel, everyone else does.  The password is _tiddley winks_."

"My name is Athenaia Smith, but call me Athena."  Athena told her as the portrait swung open.

The Ravenclaw common room was big, but not quite as big as the Great Hall.  It had a huge fireplace on one end and numerous comfy-looking chairs.  On one end of the room there was a staircase with the word 'Boys' written on the lentil.  The staircase on the other side was the same except it had the word 'Girls' on it.  There was no one in the room except for Athena and Kel.

"They're all upstairs unpacking," Kel told her when she saw Athena's puzzled look.  "We should go unpack too."

Athena followed Kel up the Girls staircase.  They soon reached a door that had 'First Years' painted overhead. Kel waved goodbye and continued up the staircase.  Athena entered the room and found herself facing four four-poster canopy beds.  The other three girls were already asleep.  She quietly found her own trunk in front of the bed that was right beside the window.  Athena also took notice of the large wardrobe next to her bed.  Athena hung all of her spare robes in the wardrobe, put her shoes in the bottom, right next to her hat.  Lastly, she hung up her still damp cloak.  Putting on a dress that Muggles use for night, a 'night-gown,' she sat on her bed and started to examine her schedule. 

The next day was Monday, so she had breakfast, Charms with the Hufflepuffs, lunch, Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and dinner.  All of the days had the same meal pattern, but Tuesdays were Potions with the Gryffindors, she had Tuesday afternoons for free time, _study time_, Athena thought.  Wednesdays were History of Magic with the Slytherins, Herbology with the Gryffindors, and Astronomy at midnight with the Gryffindors. Thursdays were Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, and Transfiguration.  Fridays were Potions, and Charms.  Saturday and Sunday were free days.  She was glad that she had half of a free day on Tuesday, because that was her birthday.  _I wonder if I'll have any friends to celebrate with?_

Athena put her schedule on a table beside her bed.  Yawning, she crawled in between the sheets and fell fast asleep, Shady curled up right next to her.


	4. It Starts

Athena woke up to someone shaking her awake.  
  
"Come on now! You have to wake up! You don't want to be late to Potions! Snape would kill you!"  
  
Athena's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. "Ohmygosh! Am I late to class?"  
  
"No," Kel said, "I was just giving you some motivation. We're getting you up about half an hour before breakfast though."  
  
"Thanks," Athena sounded relieved. "Did you come in here to make sure that the first years all woke up on time?"  
  
"Yep! That's a prefect's job, making sure that the first years know where they're going. The prefects are going to hold a meeting for the first years right before breakfast in the common room. Ravenclaws only, of course."  
  
"I'll meet you down there as soon as I get dressed."  
  
"Ok," Kel said as she left the room.  
  
Athena quickly changed into her billowy, black Hogwarts robes and turned to face the other four beds. Two of them were empty, but the last one still had someone sleeping in it. Athena crossed the room to the other bed. She decided that Kel's approach would probably be best, so she started to lightly shake the sleepy, blonde-haired girl.  
  
"Come on now! You have to wake up! You don't want to be late to Potions!"  
  
The girl's eyes flew open! "Oh, no! Potions! I'm late!"  
  
"No you're not," Athena said calmly, "We've about half an hour before breakfast, but there's a meeting in the common room for the first years."  
  
"Oh! I'd better get dressed then. Thank you for waking me." the girl, Stephanie Baker, replied as she slid out of bed.  
  
Athena crossed the room to the small mirror that was on the wall of the dormitory and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. As she finished, she crossed the room and picked up her hat. Shady was hiding inside. She dropped the cat out onto her bed, put her hat on, and turned towards Stephanie.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Athena asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "just let me get my hat." She plopped her hat onto her head and crossed the room to join Athena. "Let's go!"  
  
As they entered the common room, Athena saw the change immediately. It seemed as if all of Ravenclaw was there. The prefects were all holding slips of parchment and talking slowly. Suddenly, one of them stood up on a table.  
  
"Are there any more first years in the dormitories?" he asked as the room grew quiet.  
  
"We're the last from the girls dormitory," Athena told him.  
  
"Good," he said, "How about the boys?" He turned towards the boys' staircase.  
  
"We're here," said an older boy that had just come down the stairs. He was followed by three, nervous-looking boys.  
  
"Okay," the prefect said, "Let's get started. First of all, my name is Brian Dehlert. Secondly, we're going to split you guys up according to year. I want the prefects and the first years here in the middle, second years on the northern wall, third years on the east wall, fourth, south, fifth, west, sixth and seventh get to grab chairs and bring them over on opposite sides of the first years."  
  
There was a lot of shuffling as everyone moved to follow his orders. Athena took Stephanie's hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. The two girls quickly joined the other first years in their little huddle.  
  
"Now then," Brian looked around, "where's Lisa?" He turned to the fourth years. "Have any of you seen Lisa?"  
  
One of the fourth year girls raced up the staircase and could be heard yelling "Lisa? Geez, girl! It's meeting time! Didn't you remember?" Athena heard muffled giggling coming from the second years. A few minutes later, she came back with a sleepy Lisa. She grabbed Lisa's arm and hurried her over to where the fourth years were standing.  
  
"Thank you for joining us this morning, Lisa," Brian told her. "Ok, now we can get this meeting going. First order of business is first years," he said turning toward their huddle, "I know you guys are nervous, but we all had to go through this too. It really helps us get to know you. What you're going to do is, one-by-one, you come up here, state your full name, any nicknames you might have, if you have a pet and its name, and one thing that you think makes you special. Then you get off and let the next person have a turn. Got all that? Now, who's first?"  
  
A boy with very dark brown hair stumbled forward. "My name is Stewart Ackerly, I have an owl, his name is Skylight, and I can play the trumpet."  
  
A girl with shoulder length black hair stepped up. "My name is Orla Quirke, I also have an owl, her name is Dawnrise, and I'm the only one in my family with black hair."  
  
Athena gathered up her courage and walked onto the table. "My name is Athenaia Smith. Call me Athena though. I have a cat," she picked up the kitty who had followed her onto the table. "Her name is Shadow, but everyone in my family calls her Shady. And one thing that makes me special..." she thought for a moment "my birthday is tomorrow."  
  
A boy with light brown hair walked onto the table. "My name is Matthew Reed, but call me Matt. I don't have an animal, but I know that I'm not the only one. One thing that makes me special is that Rowena Ravenclaw was my great-great-great, oh, I don't know how many greats, aunt."  
  
A boy that looked exactly like the one before him ran forward. "My name is Michal Reed, call me Mike. I don't have an animal either, and I'm Matt's twin brother."  
  
A girl with brown hair walked up onto the table. "My name is Emma Dobbs, I have an owl, but he belongs to the whole family, so I couldn't bring him. His name is Chipper, and I'm the oldest out of eight kids in my family."  
  
Since she was last, Stephanie stumbled forward. "My name is Stephanie Baker, I also answer to Steph, I don't have an animal, and I'm the only one in my family that has come to Hogwarts besides my twin brother. He's in Gryffindor."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Brian said stepping forward. "Now lets see if I have all your names straight." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Stewart, Orla, Athena, Matt, Mike, Emma, and Steph." Some of the older kids started giggling. "Ok, I'll admit it." Brian added with a smile. "I'm good at remembering names. But that doesn't give any of you," he pointed to the older kids, "a reason for not getting to know these people. Ok, second year and above, except prefects," he gave a stern look to a prefect who was inching ever closer to the door, "you can go to breakfast, BUT, be back in the common room after dinner for our start-of-term party."  
  
Athena watched as all of the other kids rushed out. The seven first years were left standing beside the four older kids. This time it was Kel, not Brian, who spoke up.  
  
"We have some small tricks that we planned for this year so that we just might beat the Gryffindors and Slytherins for the House cup. First of all, we made maps for you first years so that you guys wouldn't get lost on your way to class. Just tap the parchment with your wand and tell it which class you want to go to. It's a little charm that Larry came up with. Secondly, try to stay together for the first week, at least until you can find all of your classes. This means that you don't run ahead if you know where the classroom is and leave the rest behind. You should help those who are lost to find their rooms. Here are the maps."  
  
As Kel handed out the maps, Brian spoke up again. "Next, you will try to learn who we are and people who will help you out when you need guidance. First and foremost is Professor Flitwick. He's our head of house. You'll meet him this morning during Charms. Usually he's busy, so he'd be a last resort. There are five people that you might meet in the halls that will help you, the four of us and the Gray Lady. She is..." he looked at the room around him, "not here at the moment, but we'll try to introduce her to you sooner or later. There's one other person who will help you if you need it. That's Sir Calvan of Brice, Calvan to us Ravenclaws, our portrait hole. You most likely have met him already. If you happen to need help, and you're close by, don't hesitate to ask him anything. He never leaves the portrait, except for extreme emergencies, so he'll most likely not move until summer vacation."  
  
"Now's the part you've been waiting for, who are we? Each of us will introduce ourselves in the same manner as you guys did. Kel and I are the official prefects, but Larry and Amber were appointed by last year's seventh years to help us out with you guys. I'm Brian Dehlert, as I said before, I have a cat, his name's Trixie. Athena, you might want to keep Shady away from him. He likes to get into cat fights."  
  
"Shady'll figure that out quickly," Athena reassured him.  
  
Shady mewed in response.  
  
"And I live on a farm," he concluded.  
  
"My name is Kelly Lindrom," Kel told them. "Everyone around here calls me Kel. I have an owl, his name is Eyrie, and I'm the easiest of the prefects to find if you need help."  
  
"She's always in the library," a third prefect spoke up. "My name is Larry Phishie, I have two goldfish, they're at home, named Herman and George, and I can swim in the lake without the giant squid bugging me."  
  
"My name is Amber Gordon," spoke up the last prefect, the one who had been trying to sneak off. "I have an owl named Quizzer, and I'm probably the only Ravenclaw who hates this start-of-term meeting."  
  
This got a laugh out of everyone. All of a sudden, an elegant-looking ghost floated in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hello, dears," she said, "Did I miss the meeting? Everyone's gone."  
  
"No, not yet," Amber told her, "You're just in time to tell the first years who you are and one thing that makes you special. We all know that you don't have an animal."  
  
"Silly Amber," the Gray Lady said, "I had a cat at one time. An owl too. Useful things, they were. I'd never forget them for a second. Now don't say a word, you little rascal. I know you were only teasing. Now then, I am the Gray Lady. Besides being a ghost, one thing that makes me special is I'm the only Hogwarts ghost that was poisoned. Sir Nicholas was improperly beheaded, the Bloody Baron, who knows, but it was very bloody, and the Friar was hanged. I, on the other hand, was poisoned." the Gray Lady seemed proud about this.  
  
"Now that you've met everyone," Larry concluded, "time to eat!" Everyone followed him back down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
As the Ravenclaws walked into the room, Athena was surprised at how different everyone seemed. All of the teachers were at the long head table and just about all of the tables were filled, except for eleven spots at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Athena sat down next to Steph and looked at all of the food. She helped herself to liberal amounts of eggs and sausage. She even grabbed a couple of scones before she heard a flapping of wings. She looked up and watched in amazement as hundreds of owls flew throughout the room. Rana stopped in front of her plate and dropped a piece of parchment into her lap. It was from Artemis.  
  
Dear Athena,  
  
How are you doing at Hogwarts? Have you met Harry Potter yet? Does he really have that scar? What house are you in? Are you in Gryffindor? Is Harry nice? Who are Harry's friends? Are they nice? Drat it! Mum wants me to stop pestering you with all of these questions. What's Hogwarts like? Is it really a huge castle? When do you start flying? Sorry, Mum! Well, things are kind of the same around here. It's a whole lot louder without you yelling at us to be quiet. Well, I have to stop writing. Mum wants me to degnome the garden. BLECH! Oh, well! Are you coming home for Christmas? Please write me back!  
  
Artemis  
  
Athena smiled as she re-read the letter. Artemis was always asking questions. She understood her sister's interest in Harry, though. After all, he was the one that defeated You-Know-Who. Voldemort, she thought. That's his name after all, and now that he's powerless, we can say it without cringing. Hopefully. She dug into her bag for a quill and began to write on the back of the parchment.  
  
Dear Artemis,  
  
Hogwarts is fine. It's enormous! No, I haven't met Harry Potter yet, so I don't know if he's nice or if he really has that scar. Ask me around Christmas and I might know. My house is Ravenclaw. The girls here seem pretty nice, but they're all rather quiet. Hogwarts is somewhat odd compared to what I was imagining. The ceiling here is very pretty, it was bewitched to look like the sky above. Yes, it really is a huge castle. I do not know when I start flying, but I think it will be soon. I miss you all very much.  
  
Athena  
  
After she finished tying her letter to Rana's leg, and sending her off with half of her scone, Athena looked at her wristwatch. It was nearly time for class. Quickly she stood up with the rest of the first years, stuffed her quill in her bag, and walked with them out of the Great Hall to Charms. 


	5. Lessons: Day One

Since Athena read maps like musicians read music, she led the first years to their Charms class within minutes.   
  
"Sit down, sit down, quickly, please," Professor Flitwick said. "I would like to get started." The Hufflepuff first years started entering the room. They were a very friendly group.  
  
The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw groups started to mix as everyone settled in, much to Athena's surprise. As Athena watched, a tiny Hufflepuff girl sat down next to her. She had waist-length, light brown hair and wore glasses. As the girl turned to talk to her, she noticed the blue gray eyes behind the lenses.  
  
"Howdy," the girl said in a cheery voice. "Mah name's Torene. What's yers?  
  
Athena was surprised that someone wanted to talk to her, and even further surprised at the words she heard coming from her own mouth. "I'm Athenaia Smith, but my friends call me Athena," she said in a fairly pleasant voice. "How are you today?" Why am I being so cordial? She thought, but her instincts told her that she could trust Torene.  
  
"Ah'm fine," she said as the bell signaling the start of class rang. Athena looked at Torene. There was something about her. She had a peculiar accent. Suddenly it dawned on her. "You're American, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Torene looked at her with a cheeky grin. "Not anymore," she replied. Moved ta London a coupla months ago."  
  
Athena was about to ask why, but Professor Flitwick intervened. "Is there something you two would like to say?" Both girls shook their heads no. "Good, now pay attention. You might miss something important." The tiny professor went back to his lecture.  
  
Professor Flitwick was talking about the first charm they would be learning, Wingardium Leviosa. Shady, who had followed Athena, jumped up onto the table just as Professor Flitwick was looking for a way to show them what exactly Wingardium Leviosa did. His eyes lingered on the cat a few moments before he said, "I think we have our first volunteer. Watch my wand."  
  
He used the swish and flick motion that they were supposed to be mastering and suddenly lifted Shady up into the air. He flew her toward the ceiling, around the room, and settled her in Athena's lap where she dug her claws in fiercely, hissing.  
  
"Professor," Athena said slowly. "I don't think Shady liked that very much."  
  
"I'm sorry I scared her," Professor Flitwick told Athenaia. "Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor, liked flying a few years ago, so I thought that I'd try a cat this year."  
  
The bell rang, scaring Shady yet again. She jumped back up onto the desk. Torene reached out and scratched Shady right behind the cheek. To Athena's surprise, Shady calmed down.  
  
Shoving all of her things into her bag and waving goodbye to Torene, she picked up Shady and followed the other Ravenclaws to the Great Hall for lunch. After eating as many pork chops and mounds of mashed potatoes as she could, Athena looked around for the other Ravenclaws. They were all huddled together, looking at the maps, trying to figure out where to go. Orla rushed over to Athena.  
  
"Athena," she whined, "can you figure out where our Transfigurations class is?"  
  
Athena looked at her map. "Just follow me," she answered and took off out of the room. Within minutes, they were looking at a door upon which was written,  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Here we are," Athena announced.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room. "Hello, Ravenclaws," she said in a strict voice. Seeing their maps she added, "I see the prefects are taking every precaution of getting you to the right classes on time. Everyone, come inside and take a seat Now, where are the Slytherins?"  
  
A few minutes later, a troop of first years came into the room led by a pale skinned boy with thick, black hair.  
  
"We're here, Professor McGonagall!" he said, "Have we missed anything important?"  
  
"No," she responded crossly, "but you might want to make it to class promptly next time. Come in and sit down."  
  
"Before we begin, I would like to start by telling you this is probably one of the hardest forms of magic that you will learn here in your time at Hogwarts." To the amazement of the class, she waved her wand and transfigured her desk into a rhinoceros and back. "You won't be starting with this difficulty of transfiguration yet, though. Miss Keiys, Miss Domash, Miss Novatsky, Miss Salaza, I would be able to instruct you better if you weren't talking."  
  
Professor McGonagall had only begun explaining what they were supposed to do when the same two back tables started talking again.  
  
"Stop talking at once," Professor McGonagall said, straining to keep her face level. Athena knew that she was starting to get very angry at them.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued with the lesson, "I will be giving you all match sticks..."  
  
She was cut off by a loud burst of laughter from one of the girls.  
  
"Do you have something to tell the whole class, Miss Domash, or do you just want to keep your discussion for your free time?"  
  
"I think I'll keep my discussions to myself," the dark-haired, swarthy girl retorted crossly.  
  
"I better not catch you four you chattering again," Professor McGonagall warned, "Now, where were we? Ah yes, you will be given until the rest of... Twenty points from Slytherin!"  
  
Professor McGonagall yelled so loudly that Shady, who had followed Athena throughout her classes, hissed her protest.  
  
McGonagall didn't hear her. Instead, Evita, who had medium brown hair, but almost the same pale skin as her brother, started to argue.  
  
"We weren't doing anything!" Evita protested.  
  
"You can still teach your dumb old class," Rachael, a brunette with dark, snake green eyes, added.  
  
This was the last straw. Red-faced with anger, Professor McGonagall yelled at the pair, "Fifty points! We will discuss why you should listen to me when I tell you to stop talking during detention! Miss Keiys and Miss Salaza, would you be so kind as to come up here at once! For the rest of you, you have the rest of the class time to attempt to turn this match stick into a needle." With a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall made the match sticks zoom across the room and each one landed on the table in front of a different student.  
  
Athena decided to combine two lessons into one and use the swish and flick motion that she had just learned in Charms. As she did this, and concentrated hard on the shape of a needle, the match stick started to thin out and become pointy. Athena tried again, concentrating even harder on what a needle looks like. Swish, flick, and a small puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Athena's match stick had turned into a needle.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up. "Look everyone!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, "Miss Smith has done it! Fifty points to Ravenclaw! Never in all my years of teaching has anyone turned the match stick into a perfectly proportioned needle on their first day! Not even Hermione--" The bell rang, saving Athena the embarrassment of having Professor McGonagall praise her work.  
  
Athena grabbed her bag and wand and turned to go out of the classroom. When she got out into the hall, Rachael Keiys and Evita Salaza were waiting for her.  
  
"You know what happens to those who outsmart everyone in a single class period?" Evita asked.  
  
"I wasn't trying to outsmart anyone," Athena stated her eyes on the floor. "It was just luck. I don't even like Transfiguration that much."  
  
"We'll see about that," hissed Rachael, and they left without another word. A few moments later, Athena felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Stewart.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't let them get to you," he told her. "They just want to push you around because you're better at Transfiguration then they are. Just ignore them. They don't even know how to stop talking during class."  
  
"Thanks," Athena smiled at him. "We had better go put our books away and get ready for dinner." They walked together down the corridor to the common room.  
  
After Athena put her bag on her bed, she turned and looked at her reflection in the little mirror. Smiling, Athena brushed her hair and pulled it back up. Turning around and picking up her hat before Shady could curl up in it, Athena walked out of the dormitory into the common room. As she got down the stairs, Orla and Emma rushed up to her with mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
"What was that all about?" Orla asked her.  
  
"What was what about?" Athena asked puzzled.  
  
"You and Stewart," Emma grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Orla looked at Athena innocently. "You were seen walking here from Transfiguration, alone, with Stewart."  
  
"So?" Athena was still confused.  
  
"Is there anything going on between you and Stewart?" Emma clarified.  
  
So that's what this is all about. Athena thought. "There's nothing going on between Stewart and me."  
  
"Whatever," Emma sighed, and both of the girls left for dinner.  
  
Athena ignored them and walked down to the Great Hall. When she got there she glanced around the Great Hall at everyone. At the Hufflepuff table, Torene was standing on her chair and talking to a little thing flying around. Torene was so tiny that her head was only a few inches above the seventh years' when they were sitting. The little flying thing landed on the head of a girl sitting next to Torene, who tried to duck away from it. Athena laughed and walked over to join her friend. As she neared the table, a tiny owl zoomed at her and landed on her head, causing the Hufflepuff first and second years to laugh histerically. Torene jumped down from her chair, laughing the whole time, and waved.  
  
"Phaerie, come 'ere!" she called to the tiny owl. Phaerie hooted loudly and zoomed over to hide in Torene's hair. "Howdy, Athena!"  
  
"Hi!" Athena called back.  
  
Torene ran over, "Can ya eat with us taday?"  
  
"That's why I came over here, to ask if I could." Athena replied.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's Ok," said an older student, a prefect.  
  
Athena sat down in between Torene and Eleanor. Torene decided to introduce everyone that she knew to Athena.  
  
"This here's Eleanor Branstone," Torene began, pointing to the girl sitting next to her. "That's Owen Cauldwell." The boy sitting on Torene's other side waved. That's Laura Madley an' Abigail Higgles," Two girls chatting on the other side of the table smiled and waved. "An' over there's Douglass Oswald an' Kevin Whitby, playin' Explodin' Snap." She smiled at the two boys and called out, "Who's winnin'?"  
  
"Douglass," both of them called back simultaneously.  
  
Torene laughed and started to introduce the others. "An' that there's Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, an' Susan Bones." The four fourth- years continued talking about the Triwizard Tournament, ignoring Torene. "And this 'ere's Cedric Diggory," she said pointing to the prefect.  
  
"So, now that you know us," Cedric began, "what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Athenaia Smith, but call me Athena." she responded.  
  
"An' last but not least," Torene added, pulling the owl out of her hair, "This little dear's Phaerie. She's an elf owl." Phaerie chirped in response, then, eyeing Shady, zoomed around the cat's head once and flew back into Torene's hair and collecting more giggles from the Hufflepuffs. "She's somewhat of a show-off," Torene explained.  
  
Just then, the food popped up on the tables. Mountains of baked potatoes, ham, turkey roast, peas, and carrots filled the serving plates. In between mouthfuls, Torene and Athenaia got to know each other a little better.  
  
"Ah was born in Big Bend, Texas," Torene began. "Mah Ma's a witch an' mah Pa's a muggle. He knew bafore they got hitched though. Ah got a big bro who's a muggle, only a year older'n me, but he keeps goin' on 'bout Quidditch as though he's the best player in the world. He can't even fly. Phaerie here, she came ta me. Ah called out ta her an' she came. She always listens ta me. Soon's ah got mah letter from the Salem Witches Academy, mah Ma said we're comin' ta London. She wanted me ta come ta Hogwarts, like her. What 'bout ya?" She turned to Athena. "Wha's yer family like?"  
  
"Well," Athena told them, "I have lived in London my whole life. It's nothing that special. I have wizarding parents, and a younger brother and sister, Ares and Artemis. My parents love muggle mythology. They're gonna get their letters in a few years. Mine came at the World Cup."  
  
Suddenly a loud "Yesssss!" came from the direction of Kevin and Douglass. "Who won?" Torene asked them.  
  
"Me! Finally!" said Kevin. All of the first years at the table burst into applause.  
  
"Kevin has been trying to beat me since the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross," Douglass explained. The Hufflepuffs burst into laughter.  
  
At long last, Professor Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to go back to their common rooms. Suddenly, Athena remembered her birthday was tomorrow. How could I have forgotten? She questioned herself.  
  
"Torene," she said, turning back to the Hufflepuffs. "Do you have a free afternoon tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Tomorrow's my birthday, and I was hoping that I could have a friend to celebrate with."  
  
"Tomorrow's yer birthday!?! Why didn't ya say so!?! Ah course we'll celebrate with ya! Ah'm sure we can find someone ta nick food from the kitchens."  
  
"Thanks," Athena felt relieved. "I'll meet you down here after lunch, I'm most likely going to have to eat at my own table."  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Torene called as Athena left the table. Athena wove her way through all of the people leaving the Great Hall and walked to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"How did thee like thy first day at Hogwarts?" Calvan asked as she arrived.  
  
"It was fun," Athena told him. "I met a lot of Hufflepuffs. They're really nice."  
  
"The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, they be nice ones," Calvan warned. "Ye must watch out for the Slytherins, they wilst do anything to get whatever they desire."  
  
"I somewhat figured that out too," Athena said. "I had Transfigurations today with them."  
  
"They be an evil lot," Calvan told her. "Not a single witch or wizard that ever went into that house stayed good. Thou hast better stay away from them."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Athena yawned, "but I'd better get to bed before I fall asleep."  
  
"Thou dost not want to stay awake for thy party?" Calvan asked.  
  
"Party?" Athena questioned. "Oh! The start-of-term party!"  
  
"Aye, that be the one," Calvan acknowledged.  
  
"Well, I may stay awake for a little while," Athena stated. "Tiddley winks."  
  
Calvan swung open with a chuckle, and she crawled inside.  
  
Athena grimaced at the loud burst of noise that assaulted her as she walked into the common room. The other Ravenclaws had managed to find banners displaying the Hogwarts crest and the Ravenclaw eagle. It seemed as though Lisa and Mandy had nicked extra food from the kitchens.  
  
Kel came up to Athena and grabbed her arm, saying, "Come on, Athena, you'll miss all of the fun!"  
  
Laughing, Athena joined the chaos. There were all sorts of sweets. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Custard Creams, Toothflossing Stringmints, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and many more. They also had managed to get a hold of a few cases of butterbeer. Athena grabbed some Pumpkin Pasties and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and sat down in a chair at the corner of the room to watch everyone else. One of the Reed twins came up to her, Michal (Mike).  
  
"Why don't you come join the party?" he asked.  
  
"I'm more of a loner," she replied.  
  
"Come on," he beckoned, "or Matt and I will drag you over there."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"We would." Mike looked so menacing that Athena believed him.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to go to bed, where you can't get me," Athena said and stalked out of the room, leaving Mike dumbstruck.  
  
"What am I going to do about all of the people here?" she asked Shady, who looked at her and yawned. "Good idea, sleep," she told her cat, and crawled under the covers. 


End file.
